The Notion of Flight
by Reposhillo
Summary: It's a feeling, it's a notion, it's something...indescribable. Ichigo's been feeling a hefty presence following him lately, and he's determined to find out who and why. Grimmjow's been following a certain someone, feeling somewhat...cheated. (GrimmIchi folks)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here we are with my first GrimmIchi fanfic! Which is kinda sad considering these guys were one of my first OTPs. Whew I am many years late. But alas here we are. This is my first Bleach story as well so mistake are probably going to be rampant in this. Edit: Disturbia by Rihanna**

 **I do not own any of the characters, Tite Kubo does.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and definitely appreciated.**

* * *

Its dark and storming, the ideal setting for a theme of a night of horror and tales. But for this scene, its the setting in which fuels the nightmares a sleeping teen was dealing with, fists clutching his sheets as he tossed and turned, face pulled into a grimace as he twisted the sheets around him in his struggle.

 ** _It's raining, and Ichigo spots a girl to the far side, looking like she was about to fall._**

 ** _"Mom! That girl she's-" But the young child cut himself off as he sprung into action first, determined to reach the mysterious before she fell to her certain death._**

 ** _"Ichigo no!" His mother cried out, one of the last thing's he'll ever remember her saying to him._**

 ** _There's a brief flash then there's darkness._**

 ** _And when the world starts coming back to the young boy's vision, there's blood..._**

Ichigo rises up out of bed suddenly, orange hair dampened with sweat despite the chilled temperature of his room at night. Hazel eyes were widened as he slowly looks about his room realizing where he is. He lets out a sigh, burying his face in his hands as he tried to get his irregular breathing under control. This isn't the first time he's had this nightmare, and he know's it definitely won't be the last time.

 _'Its not a nightmare_ ** _'_** He reminded himself grimly _'Its a memory.'_

He shudders at the thought, before yanking away the blanket he had cocooned himself in and planted his feet onto the cool floor of his room, resting his face into his hands.

Things had changed so drastically after the war, after Aizen had been sealed away. His powers faded, leaving him to say goodbye to some of his closest comrades.

 _'Rukia...Renji...'_

Ichigo took a breath and stood, wobbling a bit as he adjusted to the darkness of his room. Despite not being able to fight as a Substitute Shinigami, his ability to see certain things had not diminished, and neither did his ability to sense things. It was why he often smiled out of no where when he would walk home, feeling Rukia's presence invade the space around him. More then likely checking on Karakura town in his absence.

The thought comforted him for a moment, before he paused. Another presence he was all too familiar with suddenly dawned on him, and he swallowed. It wouldn't be the first time, and more often then not Ichigo wondered why the hell _he_ kept showing up. He supposed he should be grateful since he hadn't caused harm to his family or anyone to his knowledge.

It had started nearly a month ago, when Ichigo felt a weighing presence envelope his entire being while walking home from school. He had just waved goodbye to Orihime when it hit him, and it made his body go slack when it did. It had felt so familiar the first time, despite well knowing that it wasn't Rukia's reiatsu. Now he knew why.

It was the third time he felt it, after he sat outside with Yuzu listening to her yammer about the stars, her small hand holding onto his. He had turned in it's general direction, and that's when he caught sight of him. His eyes had widened, and his teeth gritted as he caught the cerulean gaze of a teal-haired individual. He glared, his grip of Yuzu's hand tightening as he just _dared_ the Espada to try something. It was then to his surprise when the arrancar disappeared in a flash, taking with him his looming presence. Yuzu had broken him out of his trance, asking if he had been paying attention with a huff.

Ichigo smiled at the thought of his sister, both her and Karin being his world. They had been his initial reason for everything, and with powers or not he would still do anything to protect them. The thought motivated him enough so that he ventured near his window, undoing the latch and opening it. The sound of the rain hitting against the pavement and rooftops comforted him, giving him a screen as his eyes danced around, trying to locate the one he knew was watching. Tonight, he would take a chance.

It wasn't too long when Ichigo finally located him, the arrancar leaning against the wall of an alleyway, the rafter above being his only shield from becoming soaked. He wasn't sure if he knew that Ichigo had found him or not, but Ichigo stepped away from the window, counting down in his head as he made his way to his closet, the small space containing so many memories.

 _'One'_

He opened the door, finding a basket underneath that he pulled out to grab a pair of pants and a shirt.

 _'Two'_

He felt the presence growing stronger...and closer. He tugged on his pants and slid the black shirt over his head.

 _'Three.'_

Ichigo paused, closing his eyes as he heard something land on his window sill. Preparing for the inevitable, Ichigo turned around to come face to face with the Espada who had been practically stalking him for a month.

"Grimmjow..."

"Yo Shinigami." Grimmjow greeted, smirk tugging at his lips. "Been a while hasn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And we have the next chapter up and running. I feel like I'm being a bit slow paced here but this story takes place half a year after Ichigo fought with Aizen. I guess you could say this is an AU since Ichigo will regain his powers in a different way. Anyway, the confrontation and confessions spilled. Edit: Here we are by Breaking Benjamin.**

 **Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

The tension surrounding the air around them was nearly palpable, Ichigo refusing to lower his gaze as he stared at Grimmjow. He took his time to fully take in his old enemy, immediately focusing in on the crescent shaped scar that intersected with the one that he himself had left on the arrancar. "So you survived huh?" He spoke, straightening his posture.

"Seems like it huh?" Grimmjow snorted, surprisingly being the one to unlock their stare as he shifted, glancing about the room.

Ichigo was confused. The Sexta Espada didn't seem like he was really looking for a fight, if anything he just seemed...bored. "Grimmjow..." He waited until the arrancar's attention was fully on him. "What are you doing here Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow shifted again, seeming to contemplate his answer, which was a surprise itself. Grimmjow had always been a act before thinking individual as far as Ichigo could tell. Neverless his answer was even more shocking. "I don't know...Checking I guess."

Ichigo tilted his head. Checking? What kind of answer was that? He voiced his confusion. "What do you mean?"

He wasn't prepared for the irritated sigh that expelled from the other, long fingers running through teal locks as Grimmjow growled. "I was checking if it was true about your damn powers Shinigami. Checking to see if I got cheated again." The anger and frustration was evident in his tone.

The Espada still wasn't making much sense to the teenager. "Cheated?"

"By fucking Aizen!" He hissed, smacking Ichigo's lamp off the desk in anger. "First he fucking takes over as King of Hueco Mundo? As God? Ha! But it doesn't end there, then he takes and puts us in order? Then he has the audacity to take away my rank? Letting Tousen take my arm?" Grimmjow whirled around to slam his hand against the side of the window, staring out into the night sky, nearly obscured by the torrent of rain. "Then he takes you away. I've snooped around, you had to give up everything to defeat him right? Even then that guy with the clogs had to seal him away right. Ugh. Can't even fight ya'...It's such bullshit!"

Ichigo was speechless. What was he supposed to say to something like that. He uncurled his fist, not sure if it was smart to approach the aggravated arrancar. "I'm...sorry."

"Tch. The hell ya' apologizing for? Ain't like ya' had a choice right? You and your fucking 'protect at all cost' complex. Its all bullshit."

"You're right. I didn't have a choice. So get the hell off my back about it!" Something about the Sexta always managed to flare him up. It usually started as a small cinder, and the Sexta's words and actions usually kindled it to a growing inferno. Sometimes...he dare say it excited him.

"You picking a fight Shinigami?" Grimmjow turned back towards him, eyes glinting.

"No. But I don't fucking deserve your asshole nature right now. I didn't have a choice, like you just said. Think I like the fact I'm no where near as strong as I used to be? Huh? I have to leave it up my my friends to keep this place safe since I no longer can. Think it's nice being able to sense hollows around and knowing you can't do a damn thing about it!?" Ichigo didn't know why he was spilling his feelings of resentment towards his situation with his enemy of all people, but the words simply leaked from his mouth. "I'd be lying if I said after everything had settled, I wouldn't want a rematch with you. You're my most formidable opponent." Now it sounded like he was just fueling the Espada's ego, but it was the truth.

Grimmjow seemed stunned, for the most part. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he slouched, his tongue clicking before a smirk etched it's way onto his face. "Formidable opponent huh? Even above Ulquiorra, or Aizen?" He teased, but really he was curious. Why had he eloped to number one? The arrancar himself would be lying if he said the thought didn't appeal to him. He loved the teen's attention and focus on him.

"Yes. Aizen wanted to murder everyone! And he just used everyone as pawns, even you. And Ulquiorra. He let everyone take the brunt of the dirty work. At least with you, it was just a fight! In your case, a fight to the death. When I won you have to respect that I didn't want to kill you, I know you don't agree and I never expected you to spare me if we had our battle and you won. But..." Ichigo paused, feeling light-headed from spilling so much out, and the fact that another reiatsu had sparked. He turned towards the window, alarmed.

"Don't bother. Just a hollow that followed me out here. He won't stand a chance against the two Shinigami I had to sneak past that were patrolling around." Grimmjow grunted.

That relieved Ichigo, but it's presence still made him uneasy and he opted to take a seat on his bed, cupping his hands together and resting them against his forehead. He heard shuffled footsteps and wasn't sure if he could be surprised as much anymore when he felt weight added to the bed.

"When did shit get so complicated?" He heard Grimmjow ask.

"I don't know..." The teen answered truthfully. "Grimmjow..."

"What?"

"What happens now?" Ichigo didn't look up, didn't shift or move from his position. He simply waited for a response.

He felt a hand placed on his back, and it startled him enough so that he finally looked at the man next to him. Grimmjow wasn't looking at him, his gaze focused in front of him. But when Ichigo straightened up so that he was almost leveled with Grimmjow the Espada finally looked at him, electric blue glimmering with honesty.

"Honestly Ichigo, I ain't got no fuckin' idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Update! UPDATE! Thanks for all the reviews, it really helped spit this chapter out. Thank you guys so much. Also, because I am a music oriented person, I believe a lot of my music has helped runt his story along, so I'll be placing a song at the beginning for each chapter. For this one, Decode by Paramore.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Minutes dragged on as silence passed between them, both using the time to adjust to the other's presence, as well as figure out their next move. Ichigo let his eyes wander over the Espada next to him, taking in the seemingly always messy teal hair, cerulean blue eye's narrowed at the wall opposite of him, down to the jagged scars that crossed each other's path on the Sexta's body. Ichigo knew the one that traveled down his chest was one he had dealt the arrancar during their first encounter, and the other he figured must have been when that other Espada attacked him, Nnoitra or whatever. His gaze stopped once it reached Grimmjow's hollow hole, and he pondered for a moment. How did he eat? Wouldn't it fall right out of his stomach? Did Grimmjow even eat?

Brown eyes flickered back to the arrancar's face, and it was then Ichigo realized just how close he was to this man, as they were nearly shoulder to shoulder. The last time they had been this close, they had been trying to kill each other. Ichigo snapped out of his musings when he felt the arrancar's hand slide from his back as he shifted, crossing his legs as he adjusted himself on the bed. Ichigo looked away right when Grimmjow's eyes turned to him, not wanting the arrancar to catch him staring.

Cerulean eyes narrowed as Grimmjow zoned in on Ichigo, noticing how the teen had shuffled as he stared at the closet. Seeing as how he was trying to murder the Shinigami in all their previous encounters he decided that now would be the best time to truly observe his adversary. Ichigo's skin had a nice tan dusting it, and Grimmjow was slightly in awe at how nice it looked without bruises and cuts marring it. It looked soft to touch but he knew the slightest movement and the teen's wiry muscles would come into play. His gaze drifted towards Ichigo's face, taking in his youthful appearance. Grimmjow had a habit of forgetting that Ichigo was just a teenager. He'd also be lying if he said the teen wasn't kind of attractive.

"Stop staring! It's really annoying!" Ichigo suddenly quipped, actually giving a shove to Grimmjow's shoulder. The Espada was taken back by the sudden movement but regained his composure and smirked.

"But weren't you just doing the same thing Ichigo?" Grimmjow purred, enjoying the way Ichigo was getting riled up.

"What are you talking about..." Ichigo muttered, but refused to meet Grimmjow's gaze. He had been caught.

"Don't play dumb. You were observing me. And I'm doing the same thing. Anytime we were this close we kept trying to kill each other."

"Yeah well that was more on your part! You came to me first."

"True. But I wasn't too interested in you then. Sure you caught my interest for a second when Ulquiorra first came in with the report, but you weren't the reason I went to the world of the living." Grimmjow admitted with a shrug.

"Well...Why did you then?" Ichigo asked, turning his body so that he was facing towards the arrancar.

"Simple. As small as your reiatsu might of been, you were all threats. I wanted to get rid of you then so you wouldn't pose a problem later. It's only logic."

"I guess that's true. Then why did Tousen stop you?"

"Because I didn't go there on Aizen's orders. In fact he wanted to see how you would progress. But its better to eliminate a threat early on right? Then again I guess that bastard had plans for you huh?"

Grimmjow's accusation caused Ichigo to tense, which didn't go unnoticed by the Espada. "I..."

The Sexta waved a hand lazily, deciding he would spare Ichigo as he changed the subject back. "I wanted to intercept you when you guys came to Hueco Mundo for that girl uhhh Hime something. But Aizen stopped me again. I just wanted to get rid of you guys before shit got real and you and your friend's destroyed the place."

Ichigo blinked, starting to see Grimmjow's view on it. "You didn't just want to fight me again...You wanted to protect your home."

"Tch. Ain't much of a home anymore now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

The two settled back in silence after that, but this time it was a bit more comfortable for one another. It gave them some time to reflect on the other, but more so for Ichigo. Grimmjow may have his natural violent nature, but he did have a more humane side. Hueco Mundo was his home, and his friends had invaded it. Guess it made sense for him to want to retaliate.

"Tell me something..."

Grimmjow's voiced snapped Ichigo out of his musings and he turned his attention on him accordingly.

"How is it that you kept on getting stronger. After every fight you just seemed to keep climbing higher and higher until you faced Aizen. How?...Why?" Grimmjow now turned his own upper body towards Ichigo, that that they were directly facing one another.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure...How to explain it Grimmjow. I did it for my friends...My family. My sisters were the reason I became a Shinigami in the first place. It just seemed like nothing worked out after that. Someone was always in danger and I wasn't about to let them get hurt. Its a weird resolve...It can cause you grief but it's my need to get stronger. So people will just _stop_."

He wasn't sure if Grimmjow understood his meaning, but that was how he could describe it. He wanted people to stop wanting to hurt his family and friends, to stop wanting to destroy his hometown. It seemed the past years it was always one thing after another, and because of that Ichigo continued to have to get stronger and stronger.

"I see."

Grimmjow's answer made Ichigo pause, and for a moment something hit him right then, and he laughed. It wasn't a loud barking a sound or a soft chuckle. But it certainly made Grimmjow alert. "The hell you laughing at Shinigami?"

" You...Me. This thing... _Us_." Ichigo brought a hand to his head, a solemn smile on his face. "How is it that I'm spilling my problems and thoughts with you, my enemy, Grimmjow. Someone who only wants to destroy me and has little feelings aside from himself. I think I have a death wish."

Grimmjow, somewhere in the deepest part of his mind, felt a bit offended.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This seems a bit short and rushed but the next chapter will more then make up for it. You'll find out the villain and Grimmjow caring for Ichigo in his own Grimmjow way.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"What the hell is that supposed mean Shinigami?" Grimmjow sneered, sliding his legs from under him as he placed them onto the floor.

"Exactly what I said. I mean, all you ever do is come to cause me harm."

"Thats not true."

"Uh yeah it is." Ichigo dared roll his eyes at the arrancar.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I healed you remember? Well not me personally, but I let that girl heal you!"

"Yeah so you could kill me later."

"That's not the point."

"That is exactly the point."

"No! You-" Grimmjow flung himself from the bed, turning to grab Ichigo by the collar of his shirt and tugging him from the bed. "You're so fucking annoying."

"That's my line! Ever since you damn arrancars came around things kept getting worse. You wouldn't leave my world alone, wouldn't leave me alone! You, Ulquiorra, that big guy-"

"Don't talk like we're all the same Ichigo!" Grimmjow warned with a hiss, bringing Ichigo closer to himself as his blue eye's flashed in anger.

"Why not? You were all out to kill innocent people!" Ichigo snapped, actually shoving the arrancar backwards, his fists clenching Grimmjow's jacket tightly.

"Under Aizen's orders!"

"Don't give me tha-ack!"

A crushing force crashed down upon the two, causing Ichigo to slump down with the pressure while Grimmjow's entire body tensed, forcing himself to stand through it. It was such a powerful reiatsu that Grimmjow had a hard time keeping his cool. And then just like that it was gone, leaving a anxious Espada and a panting half-conscious teenager.

"Fuck. What was that?" Grimmjow muttered to himself before he focused on Ichigo, the teen having fallen to the floor as he struggled to breathe.

Grimmjow cursed, crouching down top place his hand on Ichigo's back, while the other slid under him to lay him on his back. Their previous argument was nearly completely forgotten as he gave a squeeze to Ichigo's shoulder. "Breathe Ichigo breathe."

"W-What...was tha-that?" The former shinigami wheezed, his lungs feeling like they were being constricted.

"I don't know, something pretty strong. You're human body couldn't take the force of it from the look of things" Grimmjow spoke calmly, lifting Ichigo's upper body up. His concern grew when the teen simply slumped against him like a rag doll.

"A-Aizen?"

"Nah not him." He wasn't sure if that helped Ichigo or not, but he decided he needed to get him off the floor. "I'm gonna carry you to your bed. Don't throw up on me."

Without another word he slid his arms under Ichigo's knees and lifted him slowly, not wanting any hasty movements to rattle Ichigo's fragile frame at the moment, knowing that the presence of a reiatsu of that intensity was not something that was easily shaken off.

"I think that it was just something passing through, it was gone pretty quickly after all." Grimmjow mused, reaching Ichigo's bed in no time as he laid the teen on it carefully. He apparently wasn't careful enough as Ichigo tossed himself over the edge of the bed and vomited, his stomach protesting heavily at the moment.

 _'I feel so weak and so cold.'_ Ichigo thought among the blackness that was coating his mind. _'I'm slipping...'_

Grimmjow that wrinkled his nose in disgust before he turned the teen back over onto his back and sat next to him, leaning over him as he took in Ichigo's condition. "Fuck you really did lose your powers. You shouldn't be this messed up Ichigo." He actually ran a hand over Ichigo's sweaty forehead to push back his hair from his eyes. He growled when he noticed Ichigo's eyes losing their focus, and then ichigo wasn't panting anymore. In fact all the trembling and harsh breathing ceased completely. "Fuck! Ichigo!"

Ichigo was gone.


End file.
